


Makeover

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Genderqueer Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for practice, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeover

“Is this for my benefit, or do you just want to look pretty?”

“Both. Come on; you know you want to. It’ll sharpen your fine motor skills without stressing you out.”

“I’ll get it all over your fingers.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a mechanic; manicures never last long.”

“What if I do a good job, then? I don’t want you to mess it up either.”

“Good point. Do my toenails instead.  That way I can protect them or hide them, whatever you want.”

“Okay.”

 

“How’s it going?”

“Alright.”               

“You’re pretty good at that. Told you you could do it.”

“I’m not sure I like this, uh, this, uh… pink. I can’t tell what shade it’s trying to be.”

“I like it. It’s just plain old pink.”

“It looks nice on you, but I wouldn’t wear it.”

“Nah. Bobbi’s got this pine color you should try.”

“Yeah? Does she share?”

“She’ll share with you. I’m not allowed anymore. I used her favorite blue on a model airplane one time.”

“Why?”

“I was drunk.”

 

“Done.”

“Awesome. Way to go, Turbo.”

“Not bad if I say so myself.”

“Not bad at all.”

“I’ll bet I can do, um… like, stripes- not stripes-“

“Lines? Dots?”

“Criss-cross. In black.”

“Yeah? Give it a shot.”

“They have to dry first.”

“I’ll do you then. Unless you want to try your hand at the eyelash curler?”

“I couldn’t even do that before the brain damage.”

“Mascara?”

“I can do that. I’m good at that.”

“Show me.”

 

“See?”

“Wow. You’re right; I look hot.”

“Told you. Now do me.”

“Why don’t you try it on yourself? This is supposed to be practice, after all.”

“Yeah but I want you to do it.”

“Aw. Alright, babe, you earned it.”


End file.
